Me Llamo Sayumi y Me Enamoré de un Idiota
by DanysGotANewDream
Summary: Sasuke se ha ido con Orochimaru porque quiere ser más fuerte y piensa vengar su clan, creyendo que él y su hermano son lo últimos que quedan. Bueno, se equivoca, Sayumi logró escapar y vive como una kunoichi de la Aldea Escondida de la Niebla. Pronto se verán y ella, su primer amor, le dirá lo idiota que ha sido. Sasuke/OC
1. Me llamo Sayumi

**Preséntate, ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?** Sayumi Uchiha, ese es mi nombre, Sayumi Yamamoto, así es como me conocen.

**¿Quiénes?** Todos, menos Kei y Aoi, mis amigos.

**¿Por qué ocultas tu verdadera identidad?** Por que tengo miedo.

**¿De qué?** De que me hagan regresar.

**¿A dónde?** A Konohagakure.

**¿Ahora dónde vives?** En Kirigakure.

**¿Por qué te fuiste de Konoha?** Por que Itachi me obligó.

**¿Cómo?** Me atacó después de matar a mi madre y me dijo que corriera hasta alcanzar la frontera, que si me volvía a ver me despedazaría.

**¿Por qué no quieres regresar?** Ya te dije, tengo miedo, miedo por que sé la verdad y tal vez ellos lo descubran, ¿qué me harían entonces?

**¿Qué verdad?** Que como Itachi me obligó a huir, a él lo obligaron a matar a nuestro clan.

**¿Quiénes?** Los ancianos y el tercer hokage de Konoha.

**¿Los odias?** No.

**¿Por qué no?** Por que me liberaron de ese horrible clan donde era llamada una bastarda.

**¿Extrañas a tu familia?** Para nada.

**¿A tus amigos?** No tenía muchos.

**¿Hubo alguien a quien sí extrañaste?** Sí.

**¿A quién?** A Sasuke.

**Y ahora, ¿ya no?** No.

**¿Por qué?** Por que es un idiota.

**¿Un idiota?** Sí, un idiota por haberse unido a Orochimaru.

**¿Tú cómo sabes eso?** Lo escuché de unos jonin mientras estaba en el País de Fuego por una misión.

**¿Irás a buscarlo?** ¿Para qué? Si no le he buscado en todos estos años es por algo.

**Ya veo, creo que es suficiente por ahora, ya veremos si necesitamos más información, gracias.** De nada. **Ya te puedes ir.**


	2. Y así llegó a Kirigakure

**HOOOOLA**

**Solo quería decir que lo único que SÍ es de mi propiedad son los personajes, Sayumi, Aoi y Kei. Tristemente Sasuke no está a la venta.**

**Y, a la hermosa personita que agregó mi historia a sus favoritos, ¡gracias! Mi autoestima de escritora online subió otra rayita :3**

* * *

Sayumi nació una Uchiha, sus padres muy lejos de la rama principal del clan, unos simples dueños de una tiendita de verduras; no debió haber llamado tanto la atención de los demás, pero algo en ella resaltó demasiado como para ignorar.

Su pelo, ondulado, suave y **rojo **junto a sus grandes ojos **verdes**. En otros lugares no habría sido algo extraño, daría lo mismo ser castaño o rubio, de ojo azul o café, pero no en el clan Uchiha, donde uno de los rasgos más característicos era tener el cabello completamente negro combinando con sus irises.

Sin pensar en otras posibilidades, todos, menos los niños (demasiado inocentes como para pensar en eso), dieron por hecho que la bebé pelirroja era fruto de una infidelidad, ¿qué más podía ser? La pareja era completamente Uchiha, sin combinaciones raras con otros clanes, era obvio que la mujer, Hana, se acostó con alguien más para dar a luz a alguien tan diferente. Un sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki, ¿tal vez?

Sayumi creció con todos hablando mal de ella cuando creían que no escuchaba, completamente consiente de que no era aceptada por los demás, dolida con su mamá por no defenderla y compadeciéndose de su "padre", preguntándose cómo se sentiría criar a la hija de otro. Pensó múltiples veces en escapar e irse al bosque para vivir con las ardillas, pero su mejor amigo, Sasuke, logró convencerla a quedarse.

"¡No! ¿Por qué te quieres ir?" Él no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que se decía de ella. "Te extrañaré mucho, por favoooor." Se lo pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo pucheros, obviamente Sayumi no podía ganarle.

"Está bien, pero entonces tú tampoco te podrás ir de aquí, siempre estaremos juntos." Sellaron la promesa como los demás niños hacían entonces, pegando sus dos dedos cortados en la punta, uniendo su sangre, pero no pasó mucho para que fuera rota.

Itachi atacó al clan, Sayumi había salido llorando de su casa (su mamá y papá estaban discutiendo _de nuevo_ sobre ella) dispuesta a irse para nunca regresar, y él la encontró ya a medio camino en el bosque. Parecía no saber que ella estaba buscando cruzar la frontera porque él mismo le gritó que si no lo hacía le arrancaría las extremidades, así, Sayumi ya no tenía opción de retractarse.

Pero algo extraño sucedió antes de ser forzada a correr por su vida, Itachi, ese joven prodigioso que a Sayumi le fascinaba saludar por la mañana por ser el único adulto que la trataba bien… le contó TODO.

La niña de seis años no comprendía por qué, ¿por qué un ninja de tan alto rango le decía lo que había sucedido? ¿Por qué le revelaba secretos tan grandes? Itachi nunca se lo explicó y Sayumi llegó a la conclusión de que hasta el Uchiha más poderoso necesitaba a alguien que escuchara sus problemas.

Él desapareció y Sayumi viajó por largos días y noches llenos de escases y peligros hasta Kirigakure.

Al principio se escondía, pensando que sus conocimientos sobre el exterminio de los Uchiha la metería en problemas, o que en Konoha estaban buscándola desesperadamente, pero conoció a dos niños, Aoi y Kei, que le ayudaron a infiltrarse exitosamente en la aldea.

La presentaron frente a la Mizukage como una huérfana, su aspecto desaliñado y mal nutrido le ayudó para su credibilidad, y se le fue otorgado una pequeña habitación junto a una miserable pensión suficiente como para alimentarse de un pan al día; eso último no importó porque las familias de sus nuevos mejores amigos le ayudaban en lo que podían, casi adoptándola como una hija.

Sayumi entró a la Academia Ninja de la aldea junto a Aoi y Kei, los tres graduándose como genios a los ocho años y estando en el mismo equipo.

* * *

**Perdonen si este capítulo va demasiado rápido o es un poco confuso y falto de detalles, pero esto es solo para dar una idea a grandes rasgos de cómo mi personaje, Sayumi, llegó a Kirigakure. En el siguiente voy a hablar más de su relación con sus amigos, como cómo se conocen y sus misiones juntos, además de las técnicas que utilizan. **

**Por fis sean pacientes porque la acción va a tardar un poco en llegar, lo que sí les aseguro es que voy a hacer lo posible para que no sea aburrido y entiendan por completo lo que quiero decir…**

**Bueno, esta nota seguramente sí fue aburrida. u.u**

**¡Reseñen! No me importa si no les gustó, quiero escuchar lo que piensan.**


	3. Kei y Aoi

Sayumi estaba dormitando en la calle, recargada en la pared de piedra, tratando de ignorar las voces y los olores molestos que le rodeaban.

Podía distinguir la combinación de desagüe y restaurante de ramen en el aire junto con las risas y cuchicheos de las personas que pasaban frente a ella.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que se fue de Konoha y tres días desde que entró a Kirigakure, sucia y hambrienta, Sayumi logró encontrar ese lugar donde era casi invisible.

Realmente no era difícil, en esta aldea tan diferente se veía gente durmiendo en los callejones por todas partes, era algo tan normal que ni siquiera una niña pequeña acurrucada contra la sucia fachada de un negocio resaltaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Kei! ¡Espérame! –era la voz de un niño, estaba cerca, corriendo hacia ella.

-Aoi, ¿por qué te tardas tanto? ¡Seguro todas las mesas ya están ocupadas! –y justo como dijo esa persona llamada Kei, un mesero salió a avisar que dentro de media hora estarían listos para atender a más clientes.

Sayumi ya de verdad no podía dormir, alrededor se había tornado demasiado ruidoso y para entretenerse un poco decidió seguir la conversación de los dos amigos al lado de ella todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Te lo dije! Bueno, ya que… Venimos a celebrar así que debemos seguir positivos.

-¡Sí! Hay que comer hasta que reventemos.

Kei rió completamente de acuerdo con el plan.

-Pero, ¿Oye, tú traes dinero? –Aoi hablaba medio temeroso.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no? –hubo silencio, probablemente mientras Aoi asentía –Ay, sí serás tonto, ni modo. Pagaré por ambos, mis papás me dieron mucho, mira… –el sonido de las monedas sacudiéndose era muy claro.

-¡Qué bien!

-Si, después de todo soy el primero de sus tres hijos en ser aceptado en la Academia.

-¡Y eso que eres el menor!

Los dos reían atragantándose con palabras como: _Era demasiado fácil _y _bola de tarados._

Algo cayó al suelo durante aquella larga sesión de "Diviértete insultando a tus familiares" y rodó hasta la pierna de Sayumi.

Le tomó por sorpresa y abrió los ojos al instante, grandes como platos. Tomó la moneda plateada y buscó con la mirada al niño que la había tirado.

La persona que suponía era Kei era probablemente de su edad, no muy alto, de pelo castaño y puntiagudo, sus ojos eran completamente verdes, sonreía despreocupado mientras miraba en su dirección como si Sayumi no estuviera ahí.

Solo hasta que ella se movió él se acercó por fin dándose cuenta de su existencia.

-Hola, has visto una –no siguió porque Sayumi levantó la pieza de hierro.

-Oh, gracias –Kei trató de recuperarla pero la extraña niña la puso fuera de su alcance, detrás de su espalda.

-¿Me –tragó saliva, realmente habían pasado días desde que hablaba –la podría quedar?

No se le ocurrió anteriormente mendigar pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la quería desaprovechar.

Él lo pensó cuidadosamente como si su respuesta fuera a afectar su destino.

-No –involuntariamente los ojos de Sayumi comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –Mejor, acompáñanos a cenar.

Si bien Kei no supo qué le hizo decir eso, la niña callejera ni siquiera pudo elaborar una teoría. Y por eso, Sayumi solo le sonrió radiante (a pesar de estar apestosa y sucia) se levantó para ir junto a él y le entregó su dinero.

Al principio Aoi, un niño flaco y patoso de pelo negro y ojos azules, se mostró muy desconfiado pero como un fiel subordinado acepta las decisiones del jefe (o un perro las de su dueño) el pequeñín de seis años la acogió amablemente.

Sayumi juraba que logró verle la cola de labrador.

La interrogaron como solo un infante sabe.

**¿Cómo te llamas?** Sayumi

**¿De dónde vienes?** No puedo decir.

**¿Por qué no?** Por que no.

**¿Te escapaste? **Sí.

**Y ¿te están buscando?** Eso creo.

**¿No extrañas a tus papás?** No.

**¿Por?** Por que no me querían.

**Suertuda, a veces desearía que a mí no me quisieran, me asfixian**.

**¿Te gusta el ramen? **Nunca lo he probado.

**¡Guau! Kei, ¡te dije que sí había por lo menos una persona en el mundo que no comía ramen!**

**Si bueno, pero ahora que le invito la comida le va a encantar.**

**¿Cómo sabes?**

**Por que lo sé todo.**

**Ajaaaa…**

Sayumi apenas y podía entenderles, pero cuando sí lo hacía, era en su mayoría para después reírse junto a ellos.

¿En serio era tan fácil hacer amigos? ¿Por qué se había tardado tanto?

¿Sería una bendición? ¿Esos dos niños eran sus ángeles?

¡Por fin algo bueno le pasaba!

Poco a poco el espacio en su corazón dedicado solamente a su mejor amigo Sasuke fue infestado por otros dos nombres.

~~DOKIDOKI~~KEI~~DOKIDOKI~~AOI~~DOKIDOKI~~

~~JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE~~

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Personalmente a mí me gustó, un poco corto pero lindo ~**

**Mañana mismo publico el siguiente capítulo para seguir explicando cómo Sayumi llega a ser kunoichi y su relación con sus amigos.**

**Ahhh… Antes de que se me olvide, muuuchas gracias a quienes agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos :D **

**RESEÑEN por que si algo no les gustó ¿cómo sabré que debo corregirlo? Y si algo SÍ les gustó es bueno que me lo digan para motivarme más a escribir.**


	4. Y por fin encuentra donde pertenece

Se estuvieron viendo varias semanas después de eso, jugaban juntos, Kei les invitaba a comer y vagaban por la aldea hasta que Sayumi se familiarizó con cada rincón de ella.

Los tres se llevaban de maravilla a pesar de ser tan diferentes, Kei era el líder, el que les decía que hacer y cómo hacerlo; Aoi al que debían cuidar y molestar por ser tan distraído; y Sayumi la que se reía de sus payasadas y los sacaba de líos con su intelecto superior.

Por las noches Kei o Aoi escondían a Sayumi dentro de sus casas para que no tuviera que dormir en las calles, con cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que Sayumi insistía en que su existencia debía ser secreta. Hasta que a Kei se le ocurrió una buena solución.

Estaban comiendo oniguiris en la azotea de la casa de Aoi, Kei, con sus mejillas llenas de arroz, les contó su plan.

-¿Y si vamos con la Mizukage?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Para qué? –Aoi parecía alarmado.

-¡Para que registren a Sayumi! –Kei tenía ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, como si fuera el reflejo del foco imaginario sobre su cabeza.

-Miren, presentamos a Sayumi como una huérfana, Mizukage-sama la agregará a la lista de niños mantenidos por Kirigakure y se le dará un departamento y dinero.

-¿Cómo sabes que harán eso y no la mandarán de vuelta a su aldea? –Aoi parecía nervioso ante la simple posibilidad.

-No diremos que no es de aquí, tú y yo sabemos que cuando aparece un nuevo huérfano Mizukage-sama es muy amable y solidaria –Kei hizo que Aoi asintiera y le diera la razón. Ahora solo faltaba que Sayumi aceptara.

Los dos niños la miraban expectantes.

-Suena bien –murmuró suavemente sin querer mostrar lo emocionada que en realidad estaba.

-¡SÍ! –Aoi y Kei la levantaron de un jalón y sin perder tiempo corrieron hacia la oficina de la grandiosa Quinta Mizukage.

Como se esperaba, Sayumi fue registrada y se le otorgó una llave a un pequeño departamento en el centro de Kirigakure.

Ahora oficialmente era Sayumi Yamamoto, de seis años de edad, huérfana por culpa de un misterioso incendio que nadie recuerda.

Con el poco dinero que le dieron, Kei y Aoi la llevaron a comprar ropa nueva, alguna que no estuviera ni TAN sucia ni TAN rota como la que usaba es esos momentos.

Unos shorts negros muy simples, zapatos del mismo color, una camisa verde obscuro y para soportar los fríos húmedos, una capa azul marino.

No sobró ni una moneda,

La nueva "casa" de Sayumi era apenas un cuarto, mohoso y mojado, lleno de bichos y plastas cafés que ni se atrevieron a ver con detenimiento.

Seguro, si no moría intoxicada, los gusanos se la comerían mientras dormía.

Aoi ofreció llevarla a conocer a sus papás para pedirles que le ayudaran. Al principio Sayumi se mostró reacia a la idea pero los ojos de perrito triste de su amigo (que le parecieron familiares) fueron más poderosos.

Solo querían asistencia y dinero para saber qué hacer, pero la pareja vio inconcebible que una niña tan pequeña estuviera sola en una aldea tan peligrosa.

Casi de inmediato la invitaron a vivir con ellos, hablando una y otra vez de cómo deseaban que Aoi hubiese sido niña y lo felices que serían si ella se uniera a su familia, agregando que si su hijo la creía alguien confiable tenía que ser así.

Oka-san y Otou-san Susuki, como Sayumi aprendió a llamarlos, eran las personas más amorosas y cálidas que había conocido en toda su vida.

Mientras su pobre hijo no deseado se ponía colorado y les regañaba por avergonzarlo, con Kei burlándose de él en el fondo, Sayumi comenzó a llorar, con una sonrisa deforme plasmada en su cara.

-¡Aoi-baka! Hiciste llorar a tu hermana –Oka-san solo hizo que los sollozos aumentaran al llamarla así.

-¡GRACIAS! –sin calcular muy bien Sayumi se lanzó a los tres tirándolos al suelo, su nueva familia la abrazó, los cuatro riendo como tontos.

xxx

Bueno, así fue como "Yamamoto"-chan encontró su verdadero lugar en el mundo, donde era querida. Pero todavía falta explicar la manera en que se convirtió una kunoichi prodigio.

xxx

El día para que Aoi y Kei empezaran a ir a la Academia Ninja se acercaba y Sayumi tenía miedo de quedarse sola.

-Entonces, ¡entra con nosotros! Creo que las suscripciones siguen abiertas, y no es tan difícil que te acepten –Kei tampoco quería que los tres se separasen, ¿y si Sayumi se buscaba a otros amigos? Ese simple pensamiento le molestaba mucho.

-¡Es gratis! –agregó Aoi como si eso fuera a importarle a Sayumi.

Al ser los últimos días había una fila inmensa frente a la Academia, la mayoría de los niños recitaban cosas sin cesar, probablemente de una guía de estudio o socializaban, tomando en cuenta que todos ahí estaban sumamente nerviosos.

Fueron entrando en grupos, Kei y Aoi se tuvieron que quedar afuera y mientras Sayumi entraba agitaban sus brazos sonriéndole.

Los sentaron en mesas muy separadas que sólo tenían un papel y lápiz encima.

Entró una Chunin con cara de amargada, se presentó y habló de la Academia.

Les contó cómo era el examen en el pasado, la manera en que debían matar a todos los demás sin mostrar sentimiento alguno y que ahora la Mizukage consideraba que era demasiado inhumano y cruel, por lo que adoptaron el programa de Konoha. Se veía muy enojada por eso.

Seguramente tres cuartos de los niños quedaron traumados.

Dio las instrucciones, tenían que escribir por qué querían ser ninjas y escoger al ninja que más admiraban, dando las razones; para luego continuar a la fase dos del examen.

Sayumi respiró hondo, tomó el papel y comenzó su ensayo.

_Yo quiero ser una ninja para dar paz a Kirigakure y por que__ me gusta_***rayón* **quiero proteger a los que sufren, que nunca más tengan que esconderse

_La persona que más admiro es __Itachi Uchiha ***rayón***__ Mizukage-sama, ya que gracias a ella fui aceptada como otra aldeana a pesar de ser huérfana y tengo una grandiosa familia._

Fue muy corto comparado con lo de los demás, pero Sayumi se sentía confiada.

Escribió su nombre y entregó el examen.

La fase dos era simplemente un análisis médico, Sayumi dudaba que alguien lo reprobara.

Salió aspirando el exquisito aire fresco que tanto le hacía falta para luego ser sofocada por sus amigos.

Al día siguiente dieron los resultados, y, oh, sorpresa, Sayumi Yamamoto estaba en el primer puesto de la lista.

Celebraron comiendo ramen, esta vez, Aoi pagó.

Cuando las clases comenzaron los tres estuvieron felices de estar en el mismo salón.

A ninguno se le dificultaba la escuela, el trío era capaz de usar el ninjutsu y el taijutsu mejor que cualquiera de su generación, tanto que su profesor les otorgó el título de genin a los ocho años, mucho antes de lo normal.

**Aquí termina más o menos la versión rápida de las cosas, desde aquí voy a empezar a escribir con más detalle :D **

**Tenía este capítulo listo desde hace mucho pero no encontraba momento para publicarlo, ¿no les pasa que luego les da flojera prender la computadora?**

**¡Ojalá les haya gustado!**

**RESEÑEN**


	5. El contrato

Kei llegó corriendo a la práctica, respirando fuertemente y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Sayumi y Aoi lo habían estado esperando ya media hora, irritados le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

Estas últimas semanas habían sido solo los tres ya que el jonin a cargo de su equipo, Chojuro, estaba en una misión SÚPER secreta; eso significaba que el equipo por fin tenía oportunidad para entrenar a su antojo, sin el joven de actitud de abuelita pidiéndoles que no se esfuercen de más. Todos los días a las siete de la mañana se veían en el mismo lote vacío y trabajaban hasta que sus piernas no podían más.

-Perdón, por la tardanza, pero verán que valió la pena –Kei se sentó frente a ellos haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran a él, susurrando les empezó a contar. –Miren, mi papá me paró camino a aquí y explicó sobre –comenzó a hablar más bajo- el jutsu de invocación.

Ya llevaban tres años como genins y aún así Chojuro-sensei insistía que eran demasiado chicos como para contarles sobre esa técnica, en esos momentos ese era el único jutsu que los tres querían aprender, pero sin importar a quién le preguntaran, nunca conseguían una respuesta.

Aoi y Sayumi ahora estaban más intrigados que molestos.

-Verán, al parecer es muy simple…

xxx

-Entonces, ¿solo tengo que sacarme sangre, hacer esos sellos de mano y tocar el suelo? –era la primera vez que Kei veía a Sayumi tan nerviosa sobre un jutsu, divertido miraba la manera en que lo intentaba, sin éxito.

-No, no, tienes que concentrar tu chakra.

-¿Así?

***PUFF*******

Solo aparecía una nubecita de humo.

Kei y Aoi se reían por la cómica cara de perplejidad que tenía la pobre niña.

-¡Cállense! No lo hacen más fácil –cada vez se ponía más roja, como tomate.

-Guau, mira Kei, ahora es una manzana, ¡Sayumi "La Manzana" Yamamoto!–Aoi se burlaba de su hermana adoptiva sin piedad cuando un puñito conectó con su mejilla mandándolo hacia atrás, mientras que Kei se atragantaba con su propia risa.

-Bien, Aoi-nii, inténtalo tú, si te crees tan bueno –Sayumi se sentó en el suelo viendo a Aoi pararse con dificultad y tratando de ignorar el dolor.

-Bueno –se aclaró la garganta- solo lo haré si Kei lo hace al mismo tiempo.

Kei se encogió de brazos y se puso junto a él, sincronizados hicieron los sellos, justo cuando ambos tocaron el suelo dos pergaminos aparecieron.

-¿¡Cómo lo hicieron!? –sorprendida Sayumi se acercó a los papeles, tratando de descifrar lo que decían.

Kei y Aoi se veían muy satisfechos consigo mismos.

-¡Son firmas! ¡Hechas con sangre!

-Si, eso dijo mi papá, tenemos que firmar para que nos dejen convocar animales ninja –Kei se arrodilló e inspeccionó ambos pergaminos –El mío es de…, ¿qué creen que parece? ¿perros o lobos? Y el de Aoi es de alguna especie de felino, tal vez un tigre.

-¿Por qué ustedes pudieron y yo no? –Sayumi estaba enojado, vaya, quien diría que ese par de inútiles podrían hacer algo que ella o.

Kei se sintió mal por haberse reído, le rodeó los hombros con su brazo tratando de confortarla.

-Solo tienes que practicar un poco más…

-Sisisi, practicar, ahora, Kei, ¡a firmar antes de que desaparezcan! –Aoi podía ser denso cuando quería.

Los dos niños extrajeron sangre de sus dedos y escribieron sus nombres en el espacio en blanco, en ese momento los rollos desaparecieron sin dejar nada atrás.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Aoi volteó a ver a su mejor amigo.

-Lo volvemos a hacer, este vez aparecerán los animales –Kei soltó a Sayumi y se puso de nuevo al lado de Aoi.

-Los dos juntos, uno, dos y-

-¡Esperen! –Sayumi les tomó las manos para evitar que empezaran –Prométanme que no los convocarán hasta que yo pueda.

Hizo ojos de perrito triste, esos a los que ella sabía no podían resistirse su hermano y Kei.

-Bueno, pero apúrate –Aoi accedió de inmediato, entendiendo por fin lo frustrada que se debería estar sintiendo su hermana sabelotodo.

Kei no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

-Si está bien te esperaremos, pero ¿qué nos das a cambio? Entiende lo mucho que hemos ansiado hacer este jutsu –Sayumi tragó saliva pensando en qué trato podría ofrecer sin que la perjudicara demasiado, que claramente era lo que Kei quería, que lindo amigo.

-Mmm, les prepararé a ambos un obento todos los días.

-Sayumi, cocinas pésimo, no, otra cosa.

-Podrán culparme por las bromas que le hagan a Chojuro-sensei.

-No nos creería.

-¡Les lavo la ropa!

-A Aoi se la lava tu mamá y yo… yo nunca lo he necesitado –Kei sonrió al decir esto y Sayumi deseó que estuviese bromeando, aunque eso explicaba el peculiar olor que parecía seguirlo a todos lados.

Probablemente fueron diez minutos los que estuvieron negociando, Kei tan fresco como la mañana y Sayumi poniéndose, si fuese posible, más roja.

En un momento de estupidez pura, Sayumi ofreció algo que años atrás había jurado mantener en secreto.

-¡Te diré de donde vengo! –eso borró la sonrisa socarrona de la cara de Kei y asombró a Aoi, que los había estado viendo discutir sentado en el suelo sin querer intervenir.

-Es un trato –Kei no le dio tiempo de retractarse, sería tonto perderse una oportunidad como esa.

-Pero, pero –esta vez Sayumi había perdido el juego, le era incomprensible cómo su boca hubiese hablado por sí sola –se los diré cuando pueda invocar, ¿entendido?

-Perfecto –para Kei y Aoi sería más emocionante escuchar lo que Sayumi tenía que decir que usar el jutsu de invocación.

xxx

Aoi y Sayumi estaban regresando a casa para comer, era un trayecto largo y tranquilo, como todas sus caminatas juntos eran, pero hoy Aoi estaba preocupado.

-¿Segura que nos quieres decir? Digo, por supuesto que puedes confiar en nosotros, pero, Sayu, ¿no te sentirías más segura si solo tú supieras? –Aoi le tomó del brazo para detenerla, mirándola serio, como casi nunca la miraba.

Con el tiempo se sentía más como un hermano mayor que un amigo, probablemente era Sayumi, la que lo hizo madurar antes de tiempo, por tener un extraño deseo de protegerla como si de verdad fuese una niña pequeña y no una preadolescente de la misma edad.

-Mira, debo ser sincera y decirte que lo que dije lo dije sin pensar, pero mientras más tomo consciencia al respecto, creo que es buena idea –se acercó y recargó su cabeza en el brazo de su onii-chan- Estoy un poco harta de cargar con el secreto yo sola, tal vez necesito a alguien que me ayude con el peso.

Aoi asintió y la abrazó.

xxx

El siguiente día, en la noche, Sayumi salió de su casa, estremeciéndose cada vez que las tablas de madera crujían bajo sus pies, y se apresuró a llegar al lote de práctica.

xxx

Sacaba sangre de su dedo pulgar, hacía los sellos de manos y tocaba el cemento sin parar, sin tener éxito; cada vez concentraba más chakra, pero solo funcionaba para adormecer su mano y sentirse cansada.

Comenzó a experimentar, cambiar el orden de las posiciones de manos, tratar de visualizar animales salvajes, como leones o tiburones y recitaba en voz alta "Lo lograré, yo lo lograré, me llamo Sayumi y te invocaré". Se decepcionaba cuando no funcionaba aunque era obvio que sus intentos eran inútiles.

Ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza, solo su orgullo la mantenía perseverando.

Dejó su idea más loca al último, tomó un kunai de su bolsa y con cuidado se cortó en la palma de la mano, le dolió bastante, pero Sayumi lo bloqueó decidiendo que si lloraba lo haría en cuanto llegase a casa.

Hizo los sellos, lento y a la perfección, su piel sangrienta hizo contacto con el asfalto y ***PUFF* **apareció.

El pergamino estaba vacío, Sayumi parecía ser la primera en convocarlo, tuvo miedo.

¿Sería un jutsu prohibido?

En el margen del papel blanco estaba el dibujo a tinta negra de un dragón negro, largo y elegante, temible, a pesar de ser inanimado.

Dudó si poner su nombre o no, ¿qué tal si algún jonin se enteraba y la encerraban? ¿Podría ser que lo que invocase la matara?

La valentía y la curiosidad parecieron fusionarse.

Con el mismo kunai con que se abrió la piel, perforó superficialmente su dedo y comenzó a escribir.

_**Sayumi Yamamoto**_

El pergamino absorbió la sangre, como si no aceptara su firma.

"¿Sabrá que no es real?" lo que sucedía ahora sí era escalofriante, la obscuridad y la falta de sonido tampoco ayudaban.

Se apretó la yema del índice y volvió deslizarlo en el papel.

_**Sayumi Uchiha**_

Como sucedió con Kei y Aoi, el papel desapareció, el contrato por fin hecho.

* * *

**Probablemente hay muchas incongruencias respecto a el jutsu de invocación, pero sin importar donde buscara no encontré las especificaciones -.-**

**Bueeeeno, díganme si les gustó o no, llevo mucho tiempo pensando en este capítulo, ¿era lo que esperaban? ¿muy inverosímil? **


	6. ¡Por fin! ¡La verdad! parte 1

Kei y Aoi estaban en el lote, comiendo los obentos que la mamá de Aoi mandó para que desayunaran juntos.

-¿Sayumi no vendrá? –Kei parecía extrañado y un poco decepcionado.

-No, estaba muy cansada cuando la fui a despertar, parecía enferma pero no tenía fiebre o gripa –Aoi se encogió de hombros- probablemente tanto ejercitarse sin descanso ya le afectó. Será mejor que hoy tratemos de ir más tranquilos si no queremos que nos pase lo mismo.

-Bueeeno, mientras tanto, ¿habrá algo de malo en una apuesta amistosa?.

-¿De qué tipo? –si bien, Aoi sabía que la mayoría de las ideas de Kei lo metían en problemas, era imposible evitar sentir curiosidad.

-Mira, supongo que tendremos que esperar un tiempo para que Sayumi nos cuente de dónde es, podemos tratar de adivinar y apostar algunas monedas, hacerlo más emocionante.

-¿No se enojará? –a veces Aoi parecía el único en el mundo que entendía lo peligrosa que Sayumi podía ser, solo había pasado un día desde la última vez que lo golpeó por molestarla.

-Tú dime, es tu hermana.

"_Como si tú no la conocieras, Kei-baka," _pensó Aoi sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

Al no recibir respuesta Kei continúo hablando.

-Además, no tendrá por qué saber –Aoi lo vio medio temeroso, a veces las sonrisas de Kei podían hacerlo parecer un maniaco.

-Está bien –dijo Aoi comprendiendo que era mejor unírsele a oponerse.

Kei se acercó más a él y comenzaron a poner los términos susurrando, como si hubiese alguien interesado en saber de lo que hablaban.

-Veinte monedas a que es de Sunagakure.

-Sayu es demasiado veloz como para ser de ahí. Yo creo que es de Kumogakure, los ninjas más rápidos son de ahí.

-Entonces yo por Iwagakure –Aoi le miró como si fuese estúpido -¿Qué?

-Lo dudo mucho, esa aldea está muy protegida, sería extremadamente difícil salir de ahí, en especial si tienes seis años de edad.

-¡Aoi! ¡Tonto! Es una APUESTA, no me ayudes a ganar –Kei parecía divertido y frustrado al mismo tiempo –Eso me deja con Konohagakure.

-Es un trato, el perdedor le da al otro veinte monedas –estrecharon manos como si fuesen en verdad hombres de negocios.

xxx

Sayumi despertó sintiéndose fatal, las cortinas de su cuarto estaban abiertas y podía ver que el sol ya estaba muy arriba en el cielo, sería probablemente la hora de comer.

Su estómago comenzó a rugir disgustado por la falta de atención.

Se comenzó a incorporar recargándose en sus manos, frunciendo el seño al sentir el ardor de su reciente cortada. Sentada se quitó la venda con la que se había envuelto, la sangre estaba seca, tenía una línea roja yendo en diagonal sobre su palma; fue emocionante verlo, entender que no estuvo soñando.

Bajó a la cocina donde su mamá le preparó un omelet, constantemente preguntándole si no quería que la llevara al médico; Sayumi muy a su pesar tuvo que fingir que se sentía de maravilla cuando lo único deseaba era estar acostada todo el día.

Comió como solo un ninja hambriento sabía hacer, casi atragantándose y quitándole el apetito a quienes la veían.

Al llegar a su lugar de práctica vio a Aoi y Kei murmurando entre ellos, discutiendo algo secreto, sin duda.

-Hola –se exaltaron cuando los saludó.

"Hablaban de mí," a Sayumi nada se le escapaba.

-Sayu, te hubieras quedado más tiempo dormida, te ves fatal.

-Guau, Aoi-nii gracias por el cumplido –dijo Sayumi sonriendo- Ya estoy mejor, solo estaba cansada por estar despierta toda la noche.

-¿Tenías insomnio? –Kei preguntó sintiéndose doctor- El té ayuda con eso.

Sayumi negó con la cabeza.

-Es que anoche estuve tratando de lograr el jutsu.

-No te presiones, si no lo puedes hacer, no lo puedes hacer, Sayu, es imposible ser perfecta –dijo Aoi enojado con su hermana por ser tan dura consigo misma.

-Oh, pero si ya lo logré –dijo Sayumi orgullosa, descartando por completo el pequeño sermón de su onii-chan

-¡Qué bien! Ahora ya nos podrás contar de dónde vienes.

-Primero debemos hacerlo todos juntos, será divertido –Aoi y Kei se pararon y pusieron junto a ella.

Mordiéndose los dos niños se sacaron sangre de sus dedos, mientras que Sayumi sacaba un kunai para cortarse como lo hizo anteriormente.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? No tienes que hacerlo así –dijo Kei asustado.

-Al parecer conmigo solo funciona si uso mucha sangre –Sayumi trataba de quitarle importancia aunque sentir el ardor del corte se hacía cada vez más doloroso.

-¡Jutsu de Invocación!

Frente a ellos aparecieron, un lobo y un puma bebés durmiendo y… un huevo muy grande, como de avestruz.

Aoi miró a los animales triunfante y hizo ademán de gritar ¡Victoria!, pero fue callado por su hermana.

-Shh, no los despiertes, ¿qué tal si nos atacan? –le susurró mirando nerviosa a las crías.

-Sayumi, ¿por qué el tuyo es un huevo? –preguntó Kei en voz baja mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-Porque mi animal es un reptil, parece que tendremos que practicar mucho para poder invocar adultos.

Sus amigos hicieron boca de O sabiendo que era mejor no hacer ruido.

Si una kunoichi de once años era peligrosa cuando despertada, ¿cómo sería un bebé/animal salvaje/ninja?

-Erm –Kei se rascó la cabeza nervioso -¿Y cómo los regresamos?

-¡Qué! ¡¿no sabes?! –gritó nervioso Aoi.

-¡SHHHH!

-Lo siento… -Aoi comenzó a susurrar -¿Cómo es que no sabes? Kei, se supone que tú eres el que sabe como usar este jutsu.

-Bueno, pues, se me olvidó preguntarle a mi papá.

-¡Entonces, búscalo!

-SHHH.

-Lo siento.

-Hoy salió en una misión –Aoi hizo como si se disparara en la cabeza.

Sayumi mostraba su mejor cara de (-.-').

-Supongo que cuando nuestro chakra deje de concentrarse se irán, mientras hay que vigilarlos –Sayumi dijo como solución.

-Buena idea, y además nos puedes ir contando –Kei la tomó de la mano y la jaló para sentarse los dos viéndose a la cara -Sayumi Yamamoto, ¿de dónde eres?

Sayumi tragó saliva.

-Para empezar, mi verdadero nombre es Sayumi Uchiha.

* * *

**¿¡Qué tal!?**

**Vaya que me tardé en escribir esto... Y de hecho no es mucho... peeero algo es algo :)**

**Espero subir el siguiente capi pronto.**


	7. ¡Por fin! ¡La verdad! parte 2

-¡Uchiha! ¿Ellos no son…? –Kei fue interrumpido por la mirada irritada de Sayumi.

"Si es cierto, Kei, no interrumpas," se recordó el pobre muchacho que acababa de darse un buen susto.

-Yo nací en el clan Uchiha, anteriormente uno de los más poderosos de Konohagakure -

Los cerebros de Aoi y Kei se desconectaron por un segundo para gritar _¡Maldición!_ y _¡Buahahaha!_ respectivamente.

-El nombre de mi madre era Hana y el de –los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecieron un poco –su esposo era Shinosuke.

Nunca quise a Shinosuke, más que nada me daba lástima, pero a veces sentía que él hacía mejor trabajo como padre que Hana.

Verán. Se corría el rumor en el clan que yo era producto de una infidelidad y por eso a Hana la trataban irrespetuosamente, la maltrataban y todos creían que por el simple hecho de ser su hija yo también merecía ser tratada así.

Ella jamás me defendió, se mantenía callada y aceptaba los insultos; como si de verdad se lo mereciera.

Aoi veía a su hermana con asombro, Sayumi se mantenía seria pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-El día que me escapé de mi casa fue porque ya no podía soportar ni por un segundo más los abusos de mi propio clan y descuidos de mi madre.

Corrí hasta el bosque, pensando en abandonar por fin esa horrible aldea llena de malos recuerdos, cuando Itachi, el único Uchiha adulto que me trataba bien, me detuvo.

Él parecía estar a punto de llorar, me hizo sentarme frente a él y me contó lo que le apremiaba.

Sayumi detuvo un segundo para respirar hondo y dejar salir una pequeña lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

-Los Uchiha planeaban hacer un golpe de estado, tomar control sobre la aldea, y a Itachi, el único que le seguía siendo fiel al Hokage, se le encargó aniquilar por completo nuestro clan antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Él no se negó y esa noche mató a todos, a todos menos a su hermano menor y a mí.

Después de terminar de explicarme, me comenzó a gritar ¿o suplicar? No sé. Que me fuera lo más lejos posible, que de lo contrario me despedazaría.

Obviamente le hice caso. Ahora daba igual si me arrepentía, no solo me daba miedo terminar como un rompecabezas humano, si no también que el Hokage descubriera que yo sabía la verdad.

Viajé sin tener ruta, era casi como si el viento me llevara…

Terminé en un bote de pasajeros, me escabullí lo mejor que pude y llegué a El País de Agua, después de eso solo hizo falta un suave soplo para empujarme al lugar donde pertenezco.

Aoi y Kei la miraban intrigados esperando que continuara con el relato, sin entender lo último que acababa de decir.

-¿Y ese lugar es…? –dijo Aoi queriendo hacerla seguir con la idea.

-¡Tontos! –gritó Sayumi, olvidando por completo al puma y al lobo bebés durmiendo a tan solo unos metros de ellos –¡Yo pertenezco con ustedes!

Se lanzó a los cuellos de su hermano y mejor amigo, derramando las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo tan fervientemente sobre sus camisas, agradeciendo los brazos cálidos que comenzaron a rodear su delgada figura.

¡La verdad! ¡Por fin!

El peso que Sayumi tenía sobre sus hombros se alivianó, el yunque de tristeza y secretos dejándola libre, después de tanto tiempo atormentándola.

* * *

**¡Díganme! ¿Qué piensan?**

**¿Demasiada genialidad? Jeje...**

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto :)**


	8. El 29 de enero

Sasuke despertó sintiéndose fatal, tantas semanas de entrenar sin descanso por fin le estaban haciendo efecto. No podía moverse cómodamente, hasta flexionar sus dedos le causaba dolor. Pero hoy tendría tiempo de relajarse, de quedarse acostado, soñando despierto; el 29 de enero era el único día donde su cabeza se dejaba llevar lo suficiente como para resucitar el recuerdo de esa niña pelirroja que él alguna vez quiso tanto.

Los años arrasaron con su memoria y, aunque cada vez era más borrosa, la sonrisa de su mejor amiga hacía reaparición en su mente justo alrededor de esos días. El 29, Sasuke tenía como tradición ir a su tumba y hablarle, felicitarla por otro cumpleaños. Ahora que abandonó su aldea para ir con Orochimaru aquello era imposible, así que tenía que contentarse con pensar en ella.

Ese día Sayumi cumpliría catorce.

Sasuke trató de recordar sus celebraciones.

Él solo estuvo en dos de ellas. En ambas su mamá trataba de hacer todo lo posible por que su hija estuviese feliz y Sayumi le agradecía y sonreía, pero al salir de la casa con Sasuke se quejaba de los intentos de su madre. El niño nunca entendía por qué el rencor, e incluso a la fecha le intrigaba, cada 29 de enero se preguntaba qué cosas pasaron en la vida de Sayumi de las que él nunca supo.

En las noches la niña se escapaba de su casa y obligaba a Sasuke a imitarla, los dos correrían al bosque y ahí hablarían de tonterías, cosas como:

_¿Qué harías si te transformaran en un perro?_

O

_¿Sabías que las estrellas nacen de los gases? _

Sayumi y Sasuke eran opuestos en muchas formas, pero cuando de conversar de temas sin relevancia se trataba, los dos eran como gemelos telepáticos.

Sasuke dejó que sus ojos se humedecieran y soltaran un par de lágrimas.

Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado y por ello al principio Sasuke tenía la esperanza de que siguiera con vida, de verla de nuevo y abrazarla fuerte; los días pasaron y la esperanza desapareció, dejando atrás miseria y pesadillas.

Él entendió que Sayumi había sido perdida para siempre.

Con sus padres solo bastó unos segundos para comprenderlo, ya no respiraban y estaban cubiertos de sangre; realmente no hubo momento en el que Sasuke creyera que seguían con vida.

Sayumi era una historia diferente.

Por un buen tiempo él creyó que por lo menos la tendría a ella, hasta que la fantasía fue deshaciéndose en sus propias manos.

Ahora Sasuke tenía las mejillas completamente húmedas.

Él solo deseaba que donde quiera que su querida amiga estuviera descansando ella tuviera un feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

-¡Aoi-nii! ¡Kei! ¿A dónde me llevan? –Sayumi tenía los ojos vendados y sus dos amigos la jalaban de ambas manos.

-¡Ya verás!

-¡Chojuro-sensei te preparó un regalo de cumpleaños!

Sayumi frunció las cejas preocupada por lo que su maestro tendría preparado para ella, era casi imposible que Chojuro mantuviera una sorpresa… pues, sorpresa. Era sencillo leerle la mente. ¿Qué sería esto que pudo conservar callado?

Monos voladores y chicles explosivos vinieron a la mente de la pelirroja.

Aoi pasó la mano por la nuca de Sayumi y le quitó la tela que obstruía su visión.

-¡Ta-da!

Chojuro-sensei estaba frente a ellos, sonriente y sosteniendo cuatro papeles en su mano. Sayumi no entendía que tenía eso de sorpresivo, hasta que vio lo que estaba detrás de él.

Esas puertas verdes y gigantescas le parecieron conocidas, los muros forrados de madera también, fue la placa con ese símbolo en espiral que le hizo entender dónde estaban.

Sayumi estaba boquiabierta.

Konohagakure, habían pasado tantos años…

* * *

**¡Es la primera vez que hablo de Sasuke! Y la verdad es que no me gustó mucho cómo me quedó, a diferencia del anterior capítulo, tuve que forzarlo un poco porque la inspiración simplemente no quería llegar.**

**¡Reseñen! :D**


	9. La llegada a la Hoja

Kei deseó tener una cámara para inmortalizar la graciosa cara que tenía su amiga.

Sayumi mostraba en su rostro una combinación de sorpresa, emoción y confusión… que poco a poco fueron transformándose en ¿miedo?

Cuando Aoi vio que las cejas de su hermana se fruncían él entendió que tal vez ella estaba malentendiendo las cosas, así que inteligentemente le gritó fingiendo estar más contento de lo que en realidad estaba ¡VAMOS A HACER EL EXAMEN CHUNIN!

Eso hizo que Sayumi desechara los otros sentimientos que la asaltaban y corriera a abrazar el cuello de su joven sensei.

-¡Gracias! Graciasgraciasgracias… -Chojuro estaba rojo y tratando desesperadamente de quitarse a su querida alumna de encima. Por fin Aoi y Kei decidieron ayudarlo, ambos la jalaron de sus hombros y se pusieron en medio, por si la fiera pelirroja atacaba de nuevo.

-¡Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños! –Sayumi tenía los ojos brillantes y las manos alzadas al cielo -¡Vamos a patear trasero! –las estrellas en sus pupilas se transformaron en llamas de determinación.

-E-eso espero –tartamudeó el maestro, sonrojado y sonriendo tímidamente.

-Sensei, obviamente seremos los campeones –Kei prendió su interruptor "arrogante" -Me sorprende que nos hagan hacer el examen para ser Chunin, deberíamos estar exentos después de tantas misiones.

Aoi y Sayumi asintieron en aprobación del comentario, dejando pasar el irritante tono de su amigo.

-Se-será mejor que entremos –Chojuro se dio la vuelta sabiendo muy bien que sus estudiantes estarían detrás de él.

Sayumi tomó las manos de sus compañeros y las apretó fuerte.

En cuanto pasaron entre los portones de madera un ninja de la hoja apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Tienen pases? –extendió su mano hacia Chojuro y éste nerviosamente colocó los papeles en ella.

El ninja les sonrió.

-Ojalá se la pasen bien durante su estadía, suerte con el examen, niños –a pesar de la amabilidad, Kei no pudo controlar la mueca que apareció cuando el Chunin le llamó "niño", bueno, estaba ahí para demostrar lo contrario.

-Ahora iremos a la oficina de Hokage-sama para presentarnos y después nos enseñarán dónde dormiremos –Chojuro les empezó a explicar lo que harían– Vinimos con dos semanas de anticipación para poder acostumbrarnos y curiosear un poco, así que siéntanse libres de ir a donde quieran, solo manténganse fuera de problemas –acompañó la última frase con una mirada de advertencia a Kei, su estudiante más revoltoso. Si alguien podía amargar al dulce Chojuro era el castaño con olor a cebolla concentrada.

-Si si si–respondió Kei sabiendo a la perfección que hablaba por él –prometemos no avergonzarte, sensei.

Chojuro quedó satisfecho con la respuesta.

Sayumi supuso que su maestro ya había ido antes a Konoha, pues parecía saber exactamente el camino a las oficinas de la Hokage.

La pelirroja miraba hacia todos lados, tratando absorber tanto información como le fuese posible. El sol relucía sin obstrucciones sobre su cabeza y una brisa ligera refrescaba el ambiente, completamente diferente al clima húmedo y levemente asfixiante de Kirigakure. Las casas eran humildes, pero sin acercarse al nivel de pobreza de la aldea de la niebla. Sayumi había olvidado estos detallitos que ahora le parecían lo más agradable de ahí. Fue cuando vio la manera en que los aldeanos los observaban cuando recordó porque despreciaba tanto ese lugar… Miedo, curiosidad y un toque de desdén… ¿Era acaso que esas eran las únicas emociones que podían expresar?

Sayumi los trató de ignorar, pero no pudo evitar regresarles las miradas sangronas que mandaban en su dirección.

Aoi analizaba atento a su hermana, temiendo que algún sentimiento doloroso saliera a la superficie. Le apretó la mano, aparentemente sacándola del trance en que estaba.

-Todo estará bien –le susurró en su oreja tratando de tranquilizarla.

Sayumi le sonrió agradeciendo sus intentos, por más inútiles que estuviesen siendo.

¿A caso no era de esperar que estuviera nerviosa? Esta era la aldea de donde había escapado hace ocho años, a la que juró que nunca regresaría, además, estaría compitiendo contra los mejores genin por el derecho de ser Chunin. Era una sorpresa que no estuviera teniendo un colapso mental.

Por fin frente a ellos apareció el edificio que buscaban.

-Mmm.

-Huh.

-Interesante.

* * *

**Ufff... perdón por la tardanza... debo aprender a tener un horario porque si no es posible que el siguiente llegue hasta octubre. Ojalá les guste, aunque esté muy corto :)**


End file.
